fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zel'no'di
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fanverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zel'no'di page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightmare76 (Talk) 01:06, December 17, 2010 Stuff Nightmare76 07:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare76 23:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare76 13:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare76 19:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) More Stuff lol Nightmare76 19:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare76 01:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare76 15:30, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics Nightmare76 14:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare76 03:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Db raging blast 2 online match Hey I have dbz raging blast 2 also what is your PSN ID mine is yayopup we should have a match do you have naruto shippuden ultimate Ninja storm 2--Xenosaiyan57 23:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Re:Yu-Gi-Oh! Game Nightmare76 01:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 17:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 00:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) The Vengence Sword Nightmare76 00:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare76 07:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) can you tell nightmare that i have 50 edits you can check also Talk box Hello on the front page it says if I have 50 votes that I can get a talk box,well I have 57 and I wanted to ask for one,can you please ask. Nightmare he always replies to you,tell him irts colors are gold(bottom) and black top with white letters,it has the Novamon(digimon) next to it,check that page for it's appearance,thx.--Xenosaiyan57 23:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 SPrites I'm sorry,but I don't think I can make sprites,see I have an Ipad so I'm not sure,I was wondering if you could make a sprite of Novamon(digimon) if you can I'd appreciate it,I really don't know how,pleeze help.--Xenosaiyan57 00:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Crossover Hey,I was wondering,when your not busy with nightmare,how about we do a crossover with my villain The butcher and Rick Patterson(the ninja) it can be about the rising suns attempting to manipulate the butcher into killing Rick whaddya think. Ok Alright,I read the to rock story,the one were he fights terror,I think that would be cool,you start then I go.I'm not good at beginning collabs--Xenosaiyan57 03:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC)Xenosaiyan57 Ok Hey Topic Collab Ok Not sure multiverse Dbz Terror Well I was thinking of making a character 4 DBZ but i havent got to it yet. i liked u and xeno.'s stories they were awesome!! lol well i'll make the charcter kk YueHatake 05:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Burnin Question Hey i know this is so dumb, but if Nightmare's real name is Josh Matthews, is he one of the WWE announcers? cos theres a Josh Matthews on WWE and hes like around 20 something I know its really random YueHatake 18:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Facebook xD i feel dumb Lol i thoughtb he was cos he has the exact same name as Josh Matthews. Lol hahah my favorite wrestlers are The Miz lol and Randy Orton. I just hate Micheal Cole hes so annoyin. i change the channel alot when the grls fight. all they do is pull hair and scream. xD I think steve austin's comin back soon xD sorry i dont have a facebook. my mom thinks its too adult for me, and i hav a myspace. my friends keep sayin Theyr better but i cant disobey my moommma xD YueHatake 03:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake so both Torock and Dylan are majins? or is he just evil? TTYL YueHatake 03:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ ﻿ Hhaha its alrite hes a suck up i wanna hit his face. lol and Steve Austin IS coming back i think they announced it yesterday xD i never knew Kelly k. had it in her to launch a tirade at drew mcintyre xD i was surprised i was like 0.0 wouldnt wwanna b him haha xD i like raw more than smackdown. more exxcitement. i asked my mom 4 a facebook and she said No T.T mayb if i raise my geometry grade 2 a b insted of c- Dx YueHatake 04:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Well high school's actually great i luv it more than my old middle school where i had 2 wear uniforms T.T i luv it. around march im gettin my ffa goat! xD hes gonna b named Tosh!! but i'll cry when i sell him at the merced fair T.T i think CM Sucks is a better commentator guy instead of a wrestler cos he stopped annoyin moi. lol he lookes better with short hair xD miz is sometimes annoyin. i actually never knew he was on real world til my momtold me >< YueHatake 04:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake im raisin a goat 4 ffa and stuff. i got 2011 for xmas!! luv that game haha xD i just got Red Dead Redemption i think monday xD its awesomer than Miz 0.0 lol YueHatake 18:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake hey gues what!when im a sophiomore im gonna take Art and History of Filming and we get to make a litle movie so im gonna make one probably about Zel'No'Di! whatdya think! cant wait 4 my sophomore year! xD and hey is the collab finished cos it says To be continued YueHatake 19:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Friends Kk kk i'll ask u questions then xD YueHatake 18:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake hey what happened to Goku?? is he still ZZzzzing??? YueHatake 18:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Haah i was wondering what happened to him. he must have been really hungry to not help fight terror lol now he has too lol xD YueHatake 18:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake O o whoops guess i 4got about that part -.-" what do u think of dylan going Majin? YueHatake 21:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake What do you think of it so far. even I was surprised that i had Dylan and Zahsal killed. But if earth survives, they'll be wished back for sure. xD TTYLYueHatake 23:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ DBZ i luv it its filled with awesomeness!!! i think it'd b a great collab if Kelta and Zahsal decided to train together, and maybe even learn more bout theyr past. have u seen the 2 videos i put up? i luv the 1 with vegeta and bulla its so cute. it reminds me of my parents. the majin vegeta vid was so AWESOME to watch. i cant stop watching it!! YueHatake 00:04, February 8, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Hey Zel, have u read the Shadow pages I just put up? If u havent read them and we can probably make a great DBZ story from them. TTYL YueHatake 18:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake no i havent seen that yet T.T seems exciting lol xD now what about the collab with Kelta and Zahsal? Mayb they go and visit Shadow and just i dk. i was thinking about that xD YueHatake 19:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ Hey hey u know when we were talkin bout a colab w/ kelta and zahsal? when should we start and wat should the main point or idea b about? YueHatake 18:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Ahoy hey zel, when should we do the collab with all the DBZ kids? YueHatake 21:58, February 14, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake﻿ O wow xD maybe as a baby he shows awesome abilites?? xD well sure lets do a pokemon collab it sounds AMAZING xD my thumb got busted up by a softball durin tryouts bled all over my thumb T.T YueHatake 04:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake kk after the dbz collab xD YueHatake 18:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake hey if u read eyes of a ninetails, theres a little mention of chase almost running lexi over with his bike xD the 1st time they see each other xD YueHatake 18:29, February 15, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Great idea xD i like it. I couldnt deicde if i should put charmander or charcolt so i placed the charcolt. cant wait 2 do the collab. hey if u have a myspace, or wanna see my profile, go to myspace and search up Lexy Vargas. it should show a pic of me and the location says La La Land xD YueHatake 18:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake kk get a good pic and send me a requset xD tell me when u finish ur story YueHatake 18:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake so u wanted Lexi to catch a dragpnite right? YueHatake 18:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake is it all right if i put our DBZ collab on a dragon ball z fanon wiki? YueHatake 19:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake Thx Before I start talking, read what I posted on Xeno's page. Envy never meant to be rude in anyway, Xeno takes"shove off" as harassment, since he is far too immature. He probably doesn't even know what harrassment is, and has to realize in real life, when someone says something "rude" can't just go to an adult and expect the person to be punished. Do you know what rude is to Xeno exactly, let's see.........CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM. If you don't know what that is look, in the dictionary! Anyway, I believe EoD should be unblocked. I hope you take what I say into consederation. SoraDragonCalibur 01:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hello! Hello Zel'no'di. (Can I call you just "Zel"?) As you can see, my name is WikiMan. Nice to meet you. I want to talk about several things. Let's start with Infoboxes. You know, infoboxes are a fantastic tool to better introduce characters from several franchises. Maybe the Fanverse should incorporate the ability to create infoboxes. What do you think, Zel? Our next theme is Nightmare76's Talk Page. As you can see, his talk page appears to be locked. Why? Well, if I try to "Leave message"... nevermind. Thought it was locked. Sorry! Well, if you want to talk more with me, you can reach my talk page. OK, I must get going. Saludos! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 00:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC)